Unknown
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Cuando Yusaku cumplió ocho años, supo que aquellas ayudas psicológicas no iban ayuda en nada, desde ese entonces pensó que lo mejor era tomar el asunto en sus manos y tomar venganza. A partir de ese día, se convirtió en el mejor hacker "Unknown" había sido su firma en ese entonces hasta que entró a VRAINS.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Si preguntan. Si, tiene relación con el capítulo del día de hoy donde conocimos como es que Kusanagi y Yusaku se conocieron. Como este siempre ha salvado al mayor y como es que solían hacerse llamar en ese entonces, incluso antes de que a convirtiera en Playmaker. Es bueno saber la historia de ellos dos, siempre me entró curiosidad que Kusanagi fue quien lo encontró primero._**

 ** _Pero al saber que se conocieron unos años después y siendo alguien diferente que sólo empezaron a trabajar juntos por tener algo en comun. Fue realmente revelador el capítulo._**

 ** _It's time to read!_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Fujiki Yusaku tenía ocho años cuando decidió que aquellas terapias psicológicas no estaban haciendo su respectivo trabajo para alejar aquel dolor que sufrió en ese entonces, así que con un poco de temor decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y hacer justicia bajo su propia mano. Quería que al menos su vida fuera menos dura a su lado.

Era muy bien sabido que el pequeño iba a ser un duelista brillante en el futuro. Pero ahora con ese trauma a los duelos, realmente tuvo que dejarlo a un lado, no quería saber nada de él por el momento, quería que se mantuviera encerrado bajo llave en el cajón de su mesa. Sin embargo, había otra cosa en donde era muy brillante y eso eran las computadoras. Sus padres eran grandes duelistas pero también un tanto buenos en la tecnología, aunque eso si era un secreto, eran oficiales anti-hackers enfrentaban a los mismos quienes querían causar algún problema, fue muy obvio que Yusaku estuviera interesado en ese mundo desde pequeño y se enterara de aquellas actividades secretas.

No fue difícil encontrar partes un tanto viejas como nuevas de computadora y armar la suya propia. Que tuviera un sistema operativo que le podría ayudar a lo que tenía en mente. Un teclado como demás aditivos, fue fácil para el entrar en la red y empezar a leer las noticias en la espera de encontrar algo acerca de su secuestro.

Fue instinto suponer que tanto los medios de comunicación como la misma SOL, gran líder de la tecnología, habían ocultado aquel caso para no levantar sospechas y que empezará una investigación mucho más profunda.

 **-Primera** -Miro con detenimiento el monitor mientras alzaba su dedo índice. **\- Ellos no quieren que se hablé del asunto, es necesario ocultar todo tipo de información, segunda** -Alzó también su dedo medio. **\- Fui protegido ante la protección de víctimas y menores, es necesario que yo tampoco hablé sobre el tema con alguien que no tenga confianza y tercera** -Alzó su dedo anular. **\- La mejor información se encuentra en SOL, es necesario entrar a su información aunque eso signifique hackearla**

Miro su cajón bajo llave, su mano empezó acercarse, quería abrirla pero un leve recuerdo le obligó a retirar su mano. Empezaba a temblar, era mejor no recordar ese lugar. Negó un poco y siguió investigando por la red.

Desde ese entonces decidió ser parte de los enemigos de sus padres, ellos buscaban hackers, el se convertiría en uno. Gracias a que sus padres le gustaba tener libros de ingeniería informática, programación, arquitectura y sistemas, fue fácil para el tomarlas y empezar a leerlos con interés. Con ayuda del mismo Internet y con los amigos de sus padres, quienes también eran altos investigadores cibernéticos, se convirtió en un joven prometedor en las computadoras.

Había empezado con ser un pequeño hacker pero muy pronto todo tenía su firma, era difícil que le atraparan, tanto en dirección web como en su vida diaria. Aparentaba ser un joven temeroso y que aún tenía miedo en ir a la escuela sólo. Cuando realmente era aquel famoso hacker que apareció de la noche a la mañana. En ese entonces no tenía un nombre con cual hacerse notar, todos afirmaban que eran ataques de un desconocido y al menos así quisiera que se quedará.

Fue creciendo y con ello su conocimiento. Era una sorpresa que sus padres, a pesar de que ahora ya era muy buscado por las leyes ciberneticas, las leyes de Japón y que prácticamente era el motivo por el cual sus padres solían desaparecer algún tiempo, nunca hubieran dado con él. Eso sólo significaba que se había convertido en un buen hacker, mejor que ellos. Aun contaba con un poco de inseguridad al hablar con demás compañeros, de alguna manera se había aislado y realmente no sabía de que hablar, estaba sólo.

Cuando cumplió los quince años, al fin pudo encontrar un poco de su secuestro. Se sorprendió cuando se enteró que no sólo había sido él, otros cinco niños habían terminado en las mismas condiciones pero al igual que todo, estaban protegidos bajo la leyes de víctimas y menores. Pensó que así era mejor, mientras menos los conocía, menos podia arrepentirse. Sin embargo, encontró una cosa mucho mejor.

 **-Proyecto Hanoi** -Sus ojos empezaron a leer con velocidad aquella información recién encontrada. **\- Los caballeros Hanoi que aparecieron recientemente en Link Vrains causan terror en sus duelos, roban cartas cyberse para un bien común, la eliminación del mundo cibernético**

Pensó por un momento. Ninguna información que hasta el momento había leído, le informaba sobre cartas de duelos de monstruos. Todos hablaban sobre diferentes cosas como archivos, investigaciones y demás pero que hablarán sobre duelos eso era diferente. Su mirada volvió a bajar al cajón donde tenía guardadas aquellas cartas con las que jugaba de niño.

Suspiro. Sabía que tarde o temprano volvería a los duelos, por más que quisiera, nunca podría ignorarlos, no por mucho más tiempo. Fue por la llave y sólo fue cuestión de girarla y jalar. Ahí sólo se encontraba su antiguo deck y su disco de duelos. No era momento para entrar en pánico, no era lo correcto ahora el sólo quería saber la verdad.

Era momento de regresar por el camino que con tanto anhelo había construido. Miro sus viejas cartas, tal vez en algún momento tendría que mejorar su deck, entrar a Link Vrains sería bueno, así podría tener un mejor arquetipo como mejores estrategias. Aquellas que tenía cuando era niño sólo iban a desaparecer, ahora iba a ser diferente.

Una vez que colocó el deck en la ranura y se pusiera el disco de duelos sólo miro con decisión la pantalla, esto sólo era el inicio.

 **-¡Into the Vrains!**

Fue así como nació aquella lanza contra los villanos. Su apariencia había sido modificada, Su cabello de otros colores como las ropas oscuras. Poco le importó lo mucho o lo poco que tuvo que modificarlo, lo que menos quería era llamar la atención. Sus ojos esmeraldas ahora brillaban más, lo único que le faltaba era el nombre. Al menos tenía que tener un nombre, no podia revelar su identidad, tenía que ser como todos esos hackeos que había hecho, tenía que tener esa firma.

 **-Mi nombre es Unknown** -Habló con uno de esos duelistas de Hanoi. **\- Y tu no mereces ser un duelista**

Era así como había nacido el héroe de VRAINS. Ese había sido el nombre con el que había hecho presencia, un simple "Desconocido" que mi pronto sería el salvador del mundo cibernético y obtendría el nombre de Playmaker, el mejor duelista y hacker de su tiempo.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Ahora realmente quiero saber el origen del nombre Playmaker, yo apuesto que es referente al tipo de deck que encontrarán en el siguiente capítulo. O va hacer tal cosa que lo reconocerán con ese nombre. O los idiota de Hanoi son tan idiotas que no saben pronunciar el nombre de Unknown y prefirieron llamarlo de esa manera._**

 ** _Ya veremos que tratará el siguiente capítulo._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Miércoles 15 de Agosto de 2018_**


End file.
